From WO 2010/066396 A1, for example, a bearing arrangement comprising a polymer-coated sliding bearing is known, wherein the polymer coating, on the one hand, facilitates the mounting and thereby should save energy, and, on the other, it should help to design the bearing arrangement overall in a more cost-effective manner.
From EP 2 078 829 B1, a bearing arrangement of a camshaft in an internal combustion engine is known, wherein for facilitating the mounting, an axial bearing and also a radial bearing are configured as an antifriction bearing.
From EP 2 065 603 B1, a bearing arrangement is known that comprises antifriction bearings so as to facilitate the mounting.
Antifriction bearings are generally regarded as low-friction since they are independent of oil viscosities, and as a result, constantly low friction can be achieved even under start-stop conditions. This cannot be ensured in all operating states by sliding bearings. In addition, high oil pressure or high oil consumption is required which, in turn, requires high pump capacity. However, antifriction bearings, in particular ball bearings, have the disadvantage that they require a comparatively large installation space, which, in particular in modern engine compartments, is often not implementable. To be regarded as the only solution to this problem can be, for example, rolling elements which run directly on the camshaft and have outer bearing rings that are fixedly assembled in a cylinder head, and which have a comparatively small installation space required in the radial direction. If, in contrast, an axial bearing is also provided as an antifriction bearing, this requires a radially larger installation space since in this case, an inner bearing ring is also required and, moreover, the forces to be supported result in the need of a certain size of rolling elements. Dispensing with the inner bearing ring that is required for this purpose would, one the one hand, save some installation space but, on the other, would require complex machining of the camshaft, which, in turn, is expensive.